Stan says Goodbye
by HoodedSource
Summary: Stan 'The Man' Lee says goodbye to his creation. Just as simple as that.


Chapter 1

The day had came, a day that made the world stand still. As the sun rose, it's warmth didn't. The air stood still in a sense of gloom. Stan Lee had passed and everyone in the universe knew it, hell, they felt it. They city didn't feel the same, the universe didn't feel the same. All around heroes and villains prepared they're best suit and tie in honor of their father. Avengers consoling one another and getting ready, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D moving out on a mission that was gonna make them feel like hell, Guardians making their way to Earth, Thanos and his Black Order children setting aside their quest for the Infinity Stones to say goodbye, Defenders joining together as they take the train to funeral, a Punisher walking his way with nothing in mind but to see him, a Watcher not wanting to watch this day come to pass, the X-Men; finally in the universe after a hard fought battle with studios, the Fantastic 4 not wanting to go after everything that as happened to them when the company that made them didn't have them but ultimately knew they needed to, and every villain in the world came to this one city with no ill-will but to say goodbye. The funeral was about to begin, Captain America; Steve Rogers, lead the charge and opened the doors, but the thing was when he opened them there was no casket, no seats pastor, no nothing but a open field overlooking the ocean with a man sitting on the rocks looking at the ever blue sea and sky.

"Don't be shy." the man voiced.

The voice was familiar to them all, could it be? They wonder as they walked towards him.

"Hey, everyone." he said revealing to be Stan Lee himself.

Everyone was shocked, happy, confused overjoyed, hell everything.

"Why is everyone crying?" Stan asked.

"Why do you think?" Frank Castle answered.

"For me?" Stan realized but with a laugh. "Don't cry for me, sure I'll miss each and everyone of you and you for me but don't cry for me, because I will never really be gone."

"What if I use the time stone to bring you back?" Thanos suggested.

"Heh, thanks for the suggestion but as Vision once say 'life is beautiful because it doesn't last', once it's time, it's time." Stan kindly turned down as he looked into the distance. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Everyone muttered in agreement.

"Jack would be so proud of you all. So would Steve." Stan voiced "You know darn well I am."

Everyone on the verge of tearing up in remembering Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko 2 another father figures they loved dearly.

"I want all of you to do something for me." the man said as he stood and faced them.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Close your eyes." Stan replied. "No peeking, looking at you, Wade."

"You know me so well." Wade Wilson said with a little smile under his mask.

"Join hands and remember." he finished.

As they did so, they began to see the very beginning of Marvel starting with the first cover of Captain America socking Hitler in the jaw to every character being born out of sheer imagination, every cartoon, every show, every movie good and bad, every catchphrase.

 _'It's Clobberin' Time!' 'Hulk Strongest One There Is!'_

To every reason they became who they were.

 _'I hate bullies, I don't care where they're from.' 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility' 'There's nothing accept this, no party, no stunt, there's nothing to sign, there's the next mission; nothing else.'_

Tears rolling down their faces as they remembered everything and with him, Stan 'the man' Lee, being there for all of it.

"I've lived a long life, a great life, I've seen my creation, my universe grow so much and give people hope when it was lost. I've seen people harbor the best qualities of you and used them to be better. I've lived a marvelous life, making new stories for everyone." Stan stated. "Now, it's time for me to watch the new stories that lies ahead."

Everyone opened their eyes to see him gone and the only thing that was left was a pair glasses with a piece of paper underneath. Peter Parker walked and picked up the items and read from the piece.

"I am you and you are me. Remember that and I'll never be truly gone. Excelsior!"

"Ladies and Gentleman, bow your heads and silence your voice for the passing of the Stanley Martin Leiber." Steve Rogers voiced as he bowed his head.

Silence reign the area, the only thing that was heard was the crashing waves as they all faced a tombstone marked 'Stanley Martin Leiber' 'Father of Marvel' 'True Avenger' 'December 28, 1922- November 12, 2018.'

 _ **Thank you for inspiring millions around the world with stories and feats and characters I've all come to love. Thank you for a marvelous childhood. Thank you for making dark world a little more bright. Rest well, Stan Lee.**_

 _ **Upward and Onward to Greater Glory, Excelsior!**_


End file.
